Some agricultural crops, such as alfalfa, are often assigned a feed quality. As is known, feed quality is a common measurement used to value alfalfa when sold for consumption by livestock. Alfalfa varies significantly in feed quality based on its maturity when harvested. For instance, as alfalfa matures, it decreases in feed quality. On the other hand, young, pre-bud alfalfa typically has a feed quality twice that of the feed quality for more mature, post-bloom alfalfa. As an alfalfa plant matures, it increases in height. Conventional feed quality measurement methods use alfalfa plant height as an indicator of feed quality before the alfalfa is cut. However, the relationship between the height of the alfalfa plant and its maturity can change as the conditions of growth vary.